Last Breathe
by Roseyxoxo
Summary: Jason McCan - my version of how he died. Read and Review. One Shot.


**My first Jason McCan fiction. I've been getting different ideas for this kind of fiction but didn't have time. Today when I was watching television I just stumbled over a Jackie Chan movie and the action inspired me. (I'm a big Jackie Chan fan) So I hope you people enjoy it!**

It was dark, heavy silence pressing onto my conscience. Every single breathe I took echoed around me and returned with a force staggering me. But there was nothing to stop me, for I was running to save my life. I'd never run like this ever.

My legs carried me further and further away from the cops. I couldn't even risk turning around and making sure if I'd lost them yet or not. The town was asleep, the roads and alleys dead silent. The shutters of the shops pulled down and the doors of the houses closed, the lights off. I wondered briefly if anyone inside their beds, ready to embrace sleep - knowing they are safe peek out of the windows and see what was going on outside.

I shot down an alley like a bullet, turning a sharp right and racing down another one. I was gradually loosing my strength. To the left was a narrow space. I ducked inside before anyone could see me.

'' Screw you Johnson." I muttered shaking out the hairs which had fallen over my eyes during the long run. Who knew one day, because of the sick bastard happened to known as Johnson, _Jason McCan _- I would have to make the run for my life. Only now , hiding in that space, I felt my actions stabbing at my self esteem. Jason McCan never ran from anything. Not even death!

The bloody scamp had placed the bomb on the wrong spot and before any of us could repair the damage the cops had turned up and shot Johnson. Hell yes, he deserved it better than anyone. Screwing up my plan and putting the cursed police on my trail. It had shocked me, when everything had slowed down and I could finally register through the chaos that Johnson was dealt with. It had given me chills for the briefest of seconds, but there had been no time to dwell over it. I'd made my escape immediately.

The only person who'd not been informed of the complication in the plans yet was my crime partner and my babe. Angelika. I'd made her hide in the van until we return. But I hadn't returned and I had no way to communicate with her. Fear gnawed at my guts, fear of loosing her. To the world and even myself - I was a hearltess tough lunatic.

But she was the one who'd discovered the softer side of me. She had found the human in me, lost somewhere under the demon of revenge. After Alex's death, she'd been the most closest to me, with her I was able to forget the cruel realities and give myself to love, to her sweetness completely. I had to get to her.

I was finally calming down, my breathe returning to normal and my strength returning. Bracing myself, I sneaked out of my temporary hiding place and started for another alley. Jumping over garden fences and low walls of the houses so very quietly I finally reached the old garage on the outskirts of the town. It was deserted, other than the voices of the animals, coming from the nearby jungle there were no voices.

Ever so slowly, I came out into the open. Several things happens at once and then I was rooted to the spot, my limbs frozen and my heart banging painfully in my chest : The moment I stepped out, there was a gunshot and cops emerged from every side. I was trapped. I tried to run but where ever I turned, I could see guns pointing at me. My first thought was to blow up the grenade which was still hidden in my pocket. But I couldn't move, I realized then that I was transfixed.

" Put your hands behind your head McCan you're under arrest." the Chief Cop yelled with his gun pointed over my heart. I shook my head, my mind racing to think of a way out of this. I searched around frantically trying to point out any loop hole around the cops, but there wasn't. Slowly, I backed. Keeping my eyes all around me at once. They yelled impatiently at me to give in. But how could I? I'd rather die then turn myself in.

I had no choice but to run the only way I had, backwards. Turning around I sprinted towards the garage. At once the cops were at my heels. Guns shot, I ducked around a broken car as the bullets peirced through the windscreen with a loud shattering noise.

" Last time McCan turn yourself in or.." There was silence for a minute as I listened to them, my heart banging in my chest. Then there was a very familiar - painful cry which sent my heart jack hammering somewhere into Adam's Apple and made my insides churn. Shocked and afraid now, I peeked ever so slightly from behind the car and saw Angelika. Her hands were tied and a man had a stanglehold on her neck. She was thrashing futilely trying to free herself.

I saw red. With a wild growl, I launched myself at the man, not caring for the bullets that instantly shot towards me and hit me with full force. I staggered backwards, my mind freezing. As I fell to the ground, clutching my heart I could hear nothing but the loud "Noooooooooooooooooo!" of Angelika.

Everything around me slowed down. I closed my eyes for a second and Alex's face swam infront of me. His painful cries as he fell down just like me rang in my ears. My body was on fire. I was loosing consciousness. I'd never felt helplessness before, but now I did. My vision blurred and despair and sadness engulfed me.

" I'm sorry bro... I couldn't avenge you..." I whispered one last time and then it was black.

Jason McCan was gone forever.

**I'd like Ya'll to review? and If you want me to right another One Shot or a proper story, lemme know. I'll consider your requests! :D**


End file.
